


all of him

by planetundersiege



Series: NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drabble, Fluff and Smut, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kisses, M/M, NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020, Nipple Play, Smut, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020: Day 3: BodyCrowley always made sure to spend a lot of time taking care of and praising his angel’s beautiful body, all throughout the act.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643317
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020





	all of him

No matter how many times Crowiey saw Aziraphale nude, the reaction would always be the same. First, he would by a shy, blushing mess, wondering what he had done to deserve to see such a beautiful view, or have such an amazing, kind, and beautiful husband.

Then, they would kiss, and if Crowley hadn’t been undressed already, they would do so together. And after that, Crowley always made sure to spend a lot of time taking care of and praising his angel’s beautiful body, all throughout the act. He would worship him and his body, every inch of it, proving just how much he was loved, in the most intimate way possible.

Usually, like today, he started by placing gentle kisses onto Aziraphale’s knuckles, before taking them with his hands. Then, he kissed his face, behind his ear, and then placed several kisses onto his delicate neck, while running his hands all over his back and round stomach, wanting to touch all of him.

He moved further down, played with his nipples, listening to the delicate whimpers of his angel, that turned into him moaning his name.

He whispered back how much he loved him, and how beautiful he was. All of him, his pretty face, blond curls, his round tummy, his golden stretch marks. All of him, he was perfectly love shaped, and the most beautiful person Crowley had ever seen. He would do everything to show his love.

He kissed downwards, and arrived at the angel’s soft tummy, making Aziraphale moan.

He kept whispering how much he loved him between the kisses, and kept running his hands all over him,  _ inside  _ of him.

He thrusted his fingers in and out gently, slowly, without breaking eye contact, and without stopping his words. Aziraphale was his gorgeous angel, and deserved to know it. His moans became more rapid, and Crowley sped him, and leaned forward, kissing him once more, while his free hand ran up and down his torso.

He came quickly, and Crowley was quickly there to help him clean up, all while still talking. And as they both waited for Aziraphale to rest for the next round, Crowley laid there beside him, hugging him close and enjoying his warmth, and soft body against his own.


End file.
